To Live Or Love
by Ookamisama1
Summary: Strange people start to show up everywhere and alot of them want to kill Raven and Starfire ends up at the wrong place at the wrong time.
1. Not So Silent Night

**To Live or Love**

Chapter 1- Not So Silent Night

The sun had set on the city and everyone went on with their usual routine. At the docks all was quite…

"Hey watch it you drop those barrels and the whole ship goes down with what's left of us when they explode!"

Or maybe not. It seems that some new arrivals want to make a big announcement to someone. Five thugs were carefully taking barrels off of a boat and into a cargo truck. On the back of the boat the name St. Marie shined in lamplight. From the top of the main mast an English flag was waving against the moon. The ship was fairly modern but resembled an old naval vessel with three mast and sails. Long and slender it was made from wood, with large propellers under the stern.

The thugs were big and bulky (your classic brute). One was in front of the truck smoking an unusually long and skinny cigarette, another was standing on a tall create overseeing the operation, two were carrying a wood box with three barrels off of the boat, and the last one was in the crow's nest keeping watch.

"Hey put that thing out and get your ass back to work now!"

"Fk off." 'POW!' his cigarette was shot in two, and he ran to get a barrel for the truck.

"The rest of you get those barrels into the truck so we can get the hell out of here!"

The men set the create in the truck and sat to catch their breath.

"He's nut's." suddenly out of thin air a puff of smoke appeared and a round orb dropped onto the floor. Gas filled the truck and the thugs fell to the ground unconscious. The same thing happened to the other thugs. The one in the crow's nest fell out going into a wisp of smoke, another wisp burst from nowhere over a lamppost and the thug fell out to hang by his belt from the poll.

One more cloud of smoke burst open and a dark figure came together from it. He pulled out a thin cell phone and punched in a few numbers. His dark voice seemed to growl from under his hood "Hello, Police I'd like to report some suspicious men loading a truck with barrels at the docks, the St. Marie at pear seven. Come quick."

He gathered the rest off them up and put them with their friend around the light post in front of the boat, hanging their weapons were the one thug had been in the air. Sirens could be heard off in the distance and by the time the police had arrived all was quite again, and the figure had vanished into thin air (literally).

**Morning**

"Ah glorious morning to all!" Stated a well rested Tamrain.

"Hey Star want some breakfast? I've got tofu!" Beastboy said flashing his plate of white bricks.

"Come on BB what she wants is… (in a really fast voice holding food in front of her face) Beacon, breakfast ham, hash browns, 15 eggs, pork sausage, beef sausage, toast, and a 12-ounce bottle of OJ. Booya!"

"Why don't you just roast a cow hole and save prep time." Piped Raven from the couch. She was eating toast and drinking milk.

"Does anyone but me feel sorry for the cows?" yelled Beast Boy.

"No!" yelled everyone but Star.

"Thank you Cyborg, Beast Boy, but I think I'll just get something myself."

The doors slid open and Robin came in. "Morning guys lay it on me Cy."

"At least I know you'll always wake up hungry for real food."

"What?" he responded with a raised brow.

"Forget it. Enjoy." Said Cyborg as he placed the tray of food on the counter. Three sausage links and three eggs were engulfed in black light and floated off of the tray and on to Raven's plate next to her toast.

"They all grabbed their food and joined Raven on the couch to watch TV. Starfire had settled on a bottle of mustard and decided to take a few eggs after all. Just as she sat down the commercial ended and the news came on.

'_**In other news a band of smugglers that are wanted in thirteen countries were apprehended last night when the police got an anonymous phone call that they were unloading Ty-nitro-Talume, an explosive charge commonly known as TNT. The police state that when they arrived on the scene they gang was already disarmed and tied to a light post. The chief of police won't comment any further but are reporter said that as the smugglers were being taken into custody one was mumbling the words "All that smoke".'**_

The uncomfortable silence killing him Cyborg broke it first. "Someone had a late night."

"No kidding." Agreed Beast Boy.

"Looks like some new help has arrived." Said Starfire in her usual cherry tone.

"I don't know something is off about this." Said Robin.

"I agree with Robin, something isn't right." Said Raven _'Smoke?' _she thought.

"When we go out on patrol watch yourselves ok."

Everyone nodded and got up to put their dishes in the sink. "Hey BB look who's turn it is to do the dishes." Piped Cyborg.

"What do you know, it's your turn Cyborg." Said Raven.

"What!"

"We changed schedules last Sunday." Stated Robin.

"Ooohhh snap."

"The mail has arrived!" Starfire floated into the room carrying a small bag of mail. "Bill… bill, bill, bill… What's with the bills? Anyway letters for… Beast Boy, letters for… Robin, letters for… ME! Glorious! Oh yes Here Cyborg, friend Raven."

"Fan Mail, woohoo." Raven took the mail and used her powers to scan for important letters.

"What is that nasty smell?" Beast boy became a bloodhound and sniffed the room until he came to the bag. When he did he barked and turned back trying to slap the smell out of his nose.

Robin picked up the bag and felt at the bottom. "You missed one Star. Its for me from… Ah!" he ran the letter to the stove and turned on the gas, but before he could burn it Beast Boy had snatched it away.

"It's from... Precious!"

"What!" Starfire hit the wall literally, and grabbed the letter away from Beast Boy. The whole time Robin was being held back by Cyborg. Starfire flared her powers and burnt off the perfume-drenched envelope, she began to read the letter aloud. "Hi Robi-poo! My last boy friend left me and now I'm all alone again. We should go out on a second date I'm not all that mad that you had my daddy arrested. Please call me here at the asylum."

"They let them send mail from Arkum?"

"I guess."

"Let me help you with this friend Robin." Said Starfire as she moved to the stove and turned it off.

"But, but, but, but the letter." Stuttered Beast Boy.

Starfire gust held out the letter and burst her hand into a green flame consuming it. Ashes fell to the floor and Starfire gave Robin a look of death.

"Can we get to patrol now?" Said Raven. As if on cue the room flashed red and all of their communicators went off.

"Titans go!" called Robin and the team moved quickly. Cyborg and Beast Boy got into the T car and race across the water. Raven and Starfire flew off the roof right behind the T car drafting in its slipstream. Robin got on his redbird rider and flew at point leading the gang to the city.

"What is the distress Robin?" Asked Starfire.

"A break in at the museum. The silent alarm has been tripped."

"The Hive five?" asked Cyborg.

"No reports say it's only assailant."

Elsewhere

"There it is. At last the second piece to my talisman. Once I find the last piece my powers will be restored then I can seek out my sister and get fathers revenge." The odd man jumped up onto the top of the glass his clothes are tight on his thin body, his white and blue hair hung just above his shoulders. He brought his fingers to the glass growing an abnormally long finger nail, using it as a glass cutter he made a large hole in the top of the case and knocked it in sounding an alarm. He quickly grabbed it just in time as the pillar it sat on was pulled into the base. A metal cage came down on him and he was trapped.

"You're done for." Cried Starfire.

"Hope you like those bars cause there is a set of them waiting for you at the state pin." Stated Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here long enough, you are?" the man just hanged from the bars casually.

"Were the Teen Titans." Shouted Robin holding out his communicator.

"So you're the Teen Titans ay."

"Yes were the Teen tita…" Raven was coming out of her own shadow when she saw the man before them and stopped her sentence. "LOKI!"

"Ah dear Raven so good to see you again. I see you've finally found yourself some friends."

"Do you know this thief friend Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Yes and he's not just any thief… he's my older half brother. Loki the trickster."

"Loki you mean the Norse god Loki?" asked Robin.

"I'm insulted you didn't tell them about me sister dear."

"If I've ever been dear to you it was as a moving target."

"Now now please don't hold a grudge Raven I just wish to destroy you for what you did to father two years ago."

"I did it to save this world from him and the rest of you."

"And yet here I am."

"Can we cut the soap opera reunion and arrest his ass." Said Beast Boy from the back.

"You can't arrest me."

"You know as well as I do you have no powers anymore." Machined Raven.

Loki jumped into the air and vanished like he was never there. He reappeared in front of Raven then hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. She flashed black sending him into the air he vanished again and reappeared once more in front of the whole team. "I've been here long enough to get this." He held up the amulet piece for her to see. "And this." He pulled a second piece out of his shirt.

"You'll never get the third be sure of that." Said Raven.

"Please to tell me that I am not the only one that has the confusion." Said Starfire.

"No Star we all are." Replied Cyborg.

"Well I've no more time for idle chit chat I will see you all again soon." Loki jumped into the air one last time and vanished for good.

"Well that made are day."

"No kidding Cy." Said Beast Boy.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Now I'm not a big fan of the Teen Titians but I Think this well be intresting.


	2. The Avatars

_Hello all. I was a little disgorged to see that only a few people reviewed my last chapter and other stories but I would love to thank the one who did for the last chapter._

_Thank you __**G. Login **_

**Chapter-2**** The Avatars**

The team was dumbfounded and confused they all looked at each other thinking the same thing, _'What the Fuck!'._ Even Starfire with her limited earth vocabulary thought this. They had all just been toyed with by a creepy relative of Raven and they didn't even get the chance to catch him.

"Can someone tell me what just happened here?"

"I'm with Cyborg on this one." Said Robin. "What's going on Raven?"

"There is something I have to do. I'll see you back at the tower." With that she engulfed herself in black-light and shadowed to her dark room in titan tower. Once there she found the small portal mirror of her mind and entered it. She floated through her mind in between the levels of her psyche until she came to a large stone door with a statue of a giant stone cat baring jewels and gold jewelry.

**Flashback** **13 years ago**

"_I know you were chosen to guard the jewels sister but you're giving up your life."_

"_Raven, I was born for this purpose just as you were born for yours we all have are duties. Mine is to the jewels as yours is to keeping the balance between the avatars."_

"_But Bast, you are the only one left to go to earth with me."_

"_I will always be with you Raven, mother told me the only place to keep them safe is here." She took ravens mirror out of her robes and gave it to her. "This mirror is a gateway to a private dimension. This is your mind."_

_Raven took her mirror and the second she held it she and her sister were transported into her mind._

"_Here you are free to create and explore your thoughts, dreams, and your nightmares to help clam your mind."_

"_Your going to be here in my mind?"_

"_Yes. she stretched out her hand and the great stone wall formed from thin air. Now concentrate, create what you fell and build this world to your liking." After that Bast walked to the door and entered it. The door sealed its self behind her and Raven was alone._

"_Create my world…" Raven floated in the air and began to chant her spell. "Azarath metrion zenthos." A path grew on the ground in front of the door and then grew away, eight feet from the door raven created a cat statue the size of a normal house cat. She grew the path far from the door then left the mirror._

**The present**

"Dear sister I fear the gathering is coming. The twins of the gods may be needed to hold the dimensions together."

"So this is where mother hid the twins of the gods, in this pocket world."

"Who is that? Show yourself now. This is my world you cannot hide from me."

"Fear not sister I've never wished you any harm." Out of the shadows walked a young man wearing a white horai with black hair and a large rune sword on his back.

"Draco!" Raven flew into the arms of her older brother and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you to Rae. It's been too long." He said.

"How did you find me, how did you cross over, why did you-"

"All answers come in time. But I can tell you that the barrier is thin now, a gathering is indeed close."

"Why are you here then?"

"To bring you this." He put his hands in his selves and pulled out two pieces of gold and a ruby.

"The an'nk key. I've got something you should have to she walked over to the statue of the cat and removed a Safire stone from its chest.

"Loki's keystone." He said and put the stone into his pocket, Then handed the an'nk pieces. "I can't put this together, I've tried and tried but to no avail."

"This is her key, just like Loki's it must be put together on a shrine." She placed the two gold pieces together on the cat's chest then placed the ruby at the center; the statue glowed and was absorbed into the an'nk. The an'nk floated to the door and was absorbed into the stone.

The doors glowed violet then creaked open. "It's so nice to see colors again."

"It's been a long time Bast." A seemingly endless purple light was all they could see. Specks of white floated around in the air then pulled together to form their beloved sister.

"That voice. Draco! My god look at you, you haven't changed at all. How long was I in there, it felt like over a year?"

"Sister you've been locked away for thirteen years." Spoke Raven.

"Oh Sister you have no Idea how good it is to hear your voice." They ran to each other and hugged lovingly.

"You haven't aged a day sister." Said Draco.

"How is it that you haven't ether brother?"

"I have discovered a new power hidden inside myself." he walked over to a small tree bud that Ravens sub conches had made. Placing a hand on the bud he focused and the bud grew and grew, he moved back as the tree seemed to grow to maturity in a matter of seconds.

"You aged it." Said Bast.

"I've discovered that our father gave the two of us a great untapped power Bast. Mine is over life, yours is over death. I No longer age."

"I thought it was just a gift for me I learned that I can manipulate time and space as well." Said Bast.

"That's why he gave us the names of the ancient gods."

"Not only that but I've also learned that we were once considered as ancient gods and sprits including you Raven, but are memories were erased."

"Of course, Trigon, our mother, your father, and Anubis have known since the beginning." Said Raven.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Bast starched out her arms and legs.

"Just Loki. He's close to finishing his amulet"

Bast walked back to the door and put her hand and arm through it as if it wasn't there then pulled out a black stone box that was smooth on all sides with a silver circle on the front. She flexed her hand then spread her fingers and claws grew from her nails.

She scratched a symbol on each side of the box then touched the silver circle. The symbols glowed white then faded into the box and the surface was smooth once more. The box floated in the air glowing white and began to shift around like a puzzle cube until the circle was on top, then a hole grew from the center out to the edge of the circle. Lines grew from the inside edge to the corners of the box and down the sides. The edges opened and a brilliant light shone out. The box floated down to Bast and two glowing orbs floated out and over Draco where they smashed into each other and fell into his hands. They stopped glowing and the three of them could see one solid diamond saucer. Draco began to glow black and floated into the air.

After a few moments the light went out and he fell to the ground the others rushed over to help. As the turned him over his cloths had turned marble, both black & white and the jewel was gone.

"He is the key."

"When he finds the two people destined for The Yin of Souls, and The Yang of Knowledge, the gathering can start." Said Bast

"I know but it won't be easy, he knows what will happen when he finds them." Raven took Draco's left arm around her shoulder and picked him up of the ground. "Let's go."

**Back At Titian Tower**

"She said she'd meet us here so just chill."

"This is so wrong. She has an evil super powered brother and she never told us."

"Robin said to chill BB besides we beat Trigon how bad could Loki be?"

"I agree with friend Cyborg."

"Well I don't." said Raven

"Raven where were you." Asked Beast Boy.

"Somewhere I had to be."

"Well what was so important you couldn't tell us?" Asked Robin.

"She was finding help." Bast walked up behind Raven and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Titians this is my sister, Bast meet the Teen Titians." Bast bowed to them each in turn giving her greetings.

When she got to Beastboy the thing that was on all their minds was finally explained. "I'm sure you all have many questions."

"Hell yes we do! Who the hell was that fairy in the spandex? Who the hell are you why the fuck did we get are ass handed to us' who are the avatars, and WHAT THE HELL IS GOI--" BB's mouth turned black and he floated into the air and onto a stool by the kitchen where duct tape covered his mouth and his hands and feet were tied to the bars with rope from one of the drawers.

"Sit down, shut up and listen." Raven gave him her 'do it or you die' glare and he didn't move.

"To answer his first question the freak in the tights name is Loki. In ancient times he was known as a Norse trickster sprit." Said Bast as she sat in a stool that Raven offered her.

"That part those of us with a brain figured out." Said Cyborg giving BB a hard smack on the head.

"Yes well the truth is that all of the ancient Sprits and Gods and even the real Titians were in fact avatars like myself and Raven."

"So Raven is an Avatar." Said Cyborg.

"But in my studies of earth history I found no reference to a goddess named Raven." Said Starfire.

"That because you didn't look far enough in American history Star." Said Robin. "The Native Americans, the Inuit's, plus The Norse and Pagans from northern Europe all believed that the Raven sprit is a messenger usually from the dead or an omen of death and misfortune."

"Oh." Star had a thoughtful look on her face now. "You are called Bast correct."

"Yes, this brings me to the second question. In ancient Egypt I was the cat goddess, servant to Anubis the god of the dead." She took a drink from a glass of water that Raven gave her and they all began to notice how weak Bast seemed to appear.(All but Beastboy of course.) She cleared her throat and continued. "Anubis along with my father Odin, mine and Raven's mother known as Gaia and Trigun, ruled separate kingdoms. Trigun you know but what you don't know is how many times he was overthrown before he was banished from this dimension."

"Let me guess every time he took a new name?" said Robin.

"And a new kingdom." Said Raven.

"She's right the first time he took power his name was Chaos and when the Atlantians tried to destroy him he caused an earthquake that broke the city off the faltline and into the Atlantic."

"After that he set his eyes on Greece but unfortunately for him his children over powered him." Raven got herself a glass of water as she spoke and a question popped into BB's head.

"mmmhhum"

Bast reached over and grabbed the tape holding his mouth shut. "If what you have to say is worth us hearing shake your head yes and I will remove the tape so that you can calmly tell us without profanities or yelling."

He shook his head yes. She tightened her grip and yanked the tape off.

"Mnnm. Ok first I'd like to say that that hurt immensely. Now I want to ask how it's possible for Raven to know all this like she was there, when she turned sixteen only just over two years ago?"

"Now why can't you be like that all the time? And he does have a point." Stated robin.

"I was there." Said Raven

"Again eighteenth birthday four months ago, am I the only one having a problem with the math."

"I too am confused by friend Ravens age." Said Star.

"I was there but my memories were erased. I was killed then reborn over eighteen years ago then when I got my body back my memories came back as well."

"So your saying you've remembered for two years now and didn't tell any-"

Before Robin could finish his question the alarm went off. "Trouble in the city." Robin rushed over to the counter and pressed down on a panel and it flipped over to reveal a keyboard, a computer slid up out of the counter and a map of the city shown on both the computer serene and the window TV. "Its Adonis. Titians GO!"

"Hey someone untie me!"

Raven placed the tape back on his mouth and used her powers to degenerate his ropes. "You stay here Bast regain your strength."

"You didn't say Adonis was here."

"Not your Adonis. This one is normal; he's just a criminal. Make yourself comfortable well be right back."

………………………………………………………………………………...

_Yeah! Another chapter done. You love me I know. Well I hope you all keep reading and check out some of my other stories trust me there worth checking out. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. For now love and peace to all._


End file.
